Crayboth
=Character History= Psychic creatures from the planet Alcray. Usually travel in pods of three. Armed with an organic Phase blaster. The larger Crayboth are known as Super Crayboth. =Story= Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide Excerpt "As always, choosing the right rig means the difference between success and failure. Due to the "Sporebog" environment of planet Alcray, the Nava and the Big Wheel are logical choices. The Crayboth can move at very high speeds by using their limbs to hurl themselves in any direction. The fact that they can dive through the soft walls of their nests also gives them an advantage when being pursued. The Nava is able to keep up with the speed of the Crayboth and follow where the sneaky creatures go." craymarch.jpg Reflex Suit Compact "Used for cleaning up Crayboth infestations on Planet Alcray's mining sites, the Reflex Suit Compact can completely encase the operator for added protection. It has excellent climbing capabilities and can really take a beating. Parts can be swapped for quick repairs and unexpected situations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/reflex-suit-compact.html Craybothgrab.jpg|Crayboth grab Exellisandreflexcompact.jpg|Exellis and reflex compact Reflexcompact.jpg|Reflex compact Reflexcompactclosed.jpg|Reflex compact closed Reflexcompactopen.jpg|Reflex compact open A King at Heart "The Super Crayboth started life within the "King" Crayboth conceptual drawings, but gradually evolved into a different part of the Crayboth lore, manifesting as a key element in an underlying story arc involving a shared history with the Voss and the Villser. What if the Crayboth had been preparing all this time for the return of the Villser? What dark past had they survived to claim their new home on the Sporian Planet Alcray? These questions frequently rattle around in my demented head, so I really wanted to start exploring the true history of our resident mini menaces. This anniversary release hopefully gets the ball rolling!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/07/mission-details.html Super Crayboth Glyventure! "Attention, Crayhunters! Welcome to planet Alcray, largest sporebog in the known Glyos System! The Rhythemitter we stole from Gatekeeper Viyer will lure the Crayboth into the open. After activating your Axis Armor, capture as many Crayboth as possible to proceed to the next sector. If you're dying to know what the Crayboth are thinking, utilize one of our genetically engineered hunter clones to gather more information and maybe you'll get lucky. Stay alert! Reconnaissance reports that those crusters have something big down there..." SuperCrayboth-title.png|Super Crayboth title SuperCrayboth-players.png|Super Crayboth players SuperCrayboth1.png|Super Crayboth 1 SuperCrayboth2.png|Super Crayboth 2 =Crayboth Frontier= Wave 2 Crayboth Pack 1 craybothpack1-1.jpg|Standard and Clear Purple Crayboth Crayboth Pack 2 craybothpack2-1.jpg|Marauder and Clear Blue Crayboth Crayboth Pack 3 craybothpack3-1.jpg|Sentinel and Clear Yellow Crayboth Crayboth Pack 4 craybothpack4-1.jpg|Disruptor and Clear Orange Crayboth Crayboth Pack 5 craybothpack5-1.jpg|Red and Green Aura Crayboth craybothglowganglight.jpg =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Crayboth Kavirvu archive-crayboth-black.jpg|Crayboth Kavirvu =Glyos United= Wave 20 Zorennor Exploration Division Crayboth Senyrith archive-crayboth-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Crayboth Senyrith =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Crayboth Neo Voss Clear Aqua Green/no paint apps. $4 archive-crayboth-voss.jpg|Neo Voss Crayboth Crayboth Smoke Clear Smoke/no paint apps. $4 archive-crayboth-smoke.jpg|Clear Smoke Crayboth Nonillia Crayboth Nonillia-Crayboth-ALT.jpg|Nonillia Crayboth =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Crayboth Task Force Volkriun Pappysoup Green/Olive Green with light green eyes and blaster. $4 archive-crayboth-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Crayboth =Hades Force= Wave 23 Crayboth Hades Force Black/aqua green eyes and blaster accent. $4 archive-crayboth-hades.jpg|Hades Force Crayboth Crayboth Spectre GITD Green/no paint. $4 archive-crayboth-gitd.jpg|Spectre Crayboth =Armorvors Attack= Wave 24 Stealth Crayboth Clear Colorless/no paint. $3 archive-crayboth-clear.jpg|Stealth Crayboth =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Crayboth Nuldireus Day-Glo Clear Magenta with no paint. $4 archive-crayboth-clearpink.jpg|Crayboth Nuldireus =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Neo Phase Crayboth Clear Neon Green with no paint. $3 archive-crayboth-neophase.jpg|Neo Phase Crayboth =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Crayboth Reydurran Science Division Red with no paint. $3 archive-crayboth-RSD.jpg|Crayboth Reydurran Science Division =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Standard Crayboth Mk. II Light Orange with painted Pink accents and Pink detail lines. $4 Crayboth-Standard-MK-II-WEB.png|Standard Crayboth Mk. II Traveler Hybrid Crayboth Light Blue with painted Grey accents and Grey detail lines. $4 Crayboth-Traveler-Hybrid-WEB.png|Traveler Hybrid Crayboth Stealth Crayboth Mk. II archive-crayboth-stealth2.jpg|Stealth Crayboth Mk. II =Monsters VS Robots= Wave 29 Lymerran Crayboth archive-crayboth-lymerran.jpg|Lymerran Crayboth =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Ivorinium Crayboth Pearlescent White. $3 archive-crayboth-ivorinium.jpg|Ivorinium Crayboth Neo Gatekeeper Crayboth archive-crayboth-gatekeeper.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Crayboth =Revenge of the Armorvors= Wave 31 Crayboth Gray Galaxy archive-crayboth-galaxy.jpg|Crayboth Gray Galaxy =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Crayboth Bright Blue Bright Blue $3 archive-crayboth-ecroyex1.jpg Crayboth Dark Blue Dark Blue $3 archive-crayboth-ecroyex2.jpg Crayboth Metallic Pearlescent Red Metallic Pearlescent Red $3 archive-crayboth-redmetal.jpg Gliporian Crayboth See: Gliporian Crayboth =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Ultra Silver Crayboth archive-crayboth-ultra.png|Ultra Silver Crayboth Glow in the Dark Crayboth archive-crayboth-spectre1.png|Glow in the Dark Crayboth =Sullkren's Path= Wave 35 Crayboth Martranica archive-crayboth-martranica.png|Crayboth Martranica Crayboth Hanosyric archive-crayboth-hanosyric.png|Crayboth Hanosyric =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Crayboth Gryganull archive-crayboth-gryganull.jpg Crayboth Grellanym archive-crayboth-grellanym.jpg Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Yellow archive-crayboth-G2A.jpg Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Blue archive-crayboth-G2B.jpg =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Crayboth Hunter Clone Grayeen Blue/Redorange paint. $4 archive-crayboth-hunter.png Crayboth Disruptor Mk. II Light Purple/Dark Purple paint. $4 archive-crayboth-disruptor2.png Crayboth Mariner Light Blue/Light Magenta paint. $4 archive-crayboth-mariner.png Crayboth Cultivator Light Magenta/Light Blue paint. $4 archive-crayboth-cultivator.png Crayboth Harvester Light Yellow/Green paint. $4 archive-crayboth-harvester.png Crayboth Vossonim archive-crayboth-vossonim.png Crayballim archive-crayboth-crayballim.png Crayboth Stealth Mk. III Clear Colorless. $3 archive-crayboth-stealth3.png =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Crayboth Reverse Disruptor Elite archive-crayboth-disruptor3.png Crayboth Pulser archive-crayboth-pulser.png =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Hallowboth archive-crayboth-hallowboth.png Crayboth Drainer archive-crayboth-drainer.png Crayboth Spirico archive-crayboth-spirico.png Crayboth Graver archive-crayboth-graver.png Crayboth Electrovoss archive-crayboth-electrovoss.png Skeleboth archive-crayboth-skeleboth.png =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Crayboth Alcray Standard archive-crayboth-alcray1.jpg|Crayboth Alcray Standard Crayboth Alcray Reverse archive-crayboth-alcray2.jpg|Crayboth Alcray Reverse Crayboth Metran archive-crayboth-metran.jpg|Crayboth Metran =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Crayboth Marauder Mk. II archive-crayboth-marauder2.png|Crayboth Marauder Mk. II Crayboth Cosmic Wave archive-crayboth-cosmic.png|Crayboth Cosmic Wave Crayboth Trader archive-crayboth-trader.png|Crayboth Trader =The Secret Beneath the Ice= Wave 43 Crayboth Ankram Searcher archive-crayboth-SCA.png|Crayboth Ankram Searcher Crayobth Golderiun archive-crayboth-golderiun.png|Crayobth Golderiun Crayboth Stealth Mk. IV archive-crayboth-stealth4.png|Crayboth Stealth Mk. IV =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Crayboth Sentinel Mk. II archive-crayboth-sentinel.png|Crayboth Sentinel Mk. II Crayboth Helioshine archive-crayboth-helioshine.png|Crayboth Helioshine =Code of the Slayers= Wave 45 Crayboth Slayer archive-crayboth-slayer.png|Crayboth Slayer Crayboth Reverse VSF archive-crayboth-VSF.png|Volkriun Space Force Reverse Crayboth =Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Manglor archive-crayboth-manglor.png|Crayboth Manglord Sauruzard archive-crayboth-sauruzard.png|Crayboth Sauruzard Cosmodemon archive-crayboth-cosmodemon.png|Crayboth Cosmodemon Gunmetal archive-crayboth-gunmetal.png|Crayboth Gunmetal =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Orkmogg Horde Dark Brown PVC/ Pale Green paint/ Ceramic Gray accents/ Red accents/ Muddy Green Detail Lines. Features 5 all new paint applications. $6 Crayboth-Orkmogg-Horde.png|Orkmogg Horde Dreadvalken Watcher Minor Red PVC/ Dark Maroon paint/ Yellow accents/ Dark Brown Detail Lines. $5 Crayboth-Dreadvalken-Watcher-Minor.png|Dreadvalken Watcher Minor Sabaku Apprentice Ochre PVC/ Light Blue Gray Paint/ Light Tan accents/ Black accents and Dark Gray Detail Lines. $6 Crayboth-Sabaku-Apprentice.png|Sabaku Apprentice =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Crayboth Sunstorm archive-crayboth-sunstorm.png|Crayboth Sunstorm Crayboth Dreadvalken Thief archive-crayboth-thief.png|Dreadvalken Thief Crayboth Stealth Mk. V archive-crayboth-stealth4.png|Crayboth Stealth Mk. V =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Reverse Hallowboth Black/ Orange accents/ Yellow accents/ Dark Orange Detail Lines. $5 archive-crayboth-hallo2.png|Reverse Hallowboth Crayboth Dark Gliporian See: Crayboth Dark Gliporian Crayboth Stealth Mk. V archive-crayboth-stealth4.png|Crayboth Stealth Mk. V =Union of Exiles= Wave 50 Crayboth Dark Arzaurian Scout Olive Green/ Bone accents/ Black accents/ Dark Green Detail Lines. $5 archive-crayboth-arzaurian.png|Crayboth Dark Arzaurian Scout Crayboth Flesh archive-crayboth-flesh.png|Crayboth Flesh =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Crayboth Dark Spectre $5 archive-crayboth-darkspec1.png|Crayboth Dark Spectre archive-crayboth-darkspec2.png Crayboth Type Zero Holiday mystery figure. $5 =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Crayboth Esedeth Mobile Patrol Scout archive-crayboth-EMP.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Scout Crayboth Trapper archive-crayboth-trapper.png|Crayboth Trapper Crayboth Bio Paralyzer archive-crayboth-bioparalyzer.png|Crayboth Bio Paralyzer =Call of the Varteryx= Wave 53 Crayboth Pyrotellica archive-crayboth-pyrotellica.png|Crayboth Pyrotellica Crayboth Gotherrus archive-crayboth-gotherrus.png|Crayboth Gotherrus Crayboth Aginnex archive-crayboth-aginnex.png|Crayboth Aginnex Crayboth Aginnex Reverse archive-crayboth-aginnex2.png|Crayboth Aginnex Reverse =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Crayboth Neo Nonillia $5 archive-crayboth-nonillia.png|Crayboth Neo Nonillia Crayboth Minitrius $5 archive-crayboth-minitrius.png|Crayboth Minitrius Crayboth Visiborn Base Mystery Figure $4 =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Crayboth EMP Pod Leader 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-EMP2.png|Crayboth EMP Pod Leader Crayboth Plasma Tracer Mystery figure. 5 total parts. $4 each. Crayboth Zarmydian Rogue 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-zarmydian.png|Crayboth Zarmydian Rogue =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Crayboth Diversus 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-diversus.png|Crayboth Diversus Crayboth Gatekeeper 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-gatekeeper.png|Crayboth Gatekeeper Crayboth Marezioc 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-marezioc.png|Crayboth Marezioc =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Crayboth Ahiru 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-ahiru.png|Crayboth Ahiru Crayboth Blackbeak Inu 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-blackbeak.png|Crayboth Blackbeak Inu Crayboth Buta 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-buta.png|Crayboth Buta Crayboth Oozarian Scout 5 total parts. $4 each. Archive-crayboth-oozarian.png|Crayboth Oozarian Scout =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Crayboth Hyper Henshin 5 total parts. $4 each. Archive-crayboth-hyperhenshin.png|Crayboth Hyper Henshin Crayboth Spectre Mk. II 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth Xullioc 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-xullioc.png|Crayboth Xullioc Crayboth Zekroyas 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-zekroyas.png|Crayboth Zekroyas =TMNG= Wave 59 Crayboth Junia 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-aka.png Crayboth Ashi 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-ashi.png Crayboth Usagi 5 total parts. $4 each. Archive-crayboth-usagi.png Crayboth Junia 5 total parts. $4 each. Archive-crayboth-neko.png =Capture Run= Wave 60 Crayboth Xenodeth 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Xenodeth_1024x1024.jpg Beastboth 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Beastboth_1024x1024.jpg Crayboth Waimog 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Waimog_1024x1024.jpg Crayboth Lingrem 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Lingrem_1024x1024.jpg =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Crayboth Tracker Scout 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-tracker_1024x1024.jpg Crayboth Outpost Odesskar 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-odesskar_1024x1024.png Crayboth Galaxy Phase 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-galaxyphase_1024x1024.jpg =Hyper Henshin Go!= Wave 62 Crayboth Galaxy Redlaw 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-galaxyredlaw_1024x1024.png Crayboth Arcosmica 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-arcosmica_1024x1024.png Category:Aliens Category:Manglors Category:Onell Design Category:TMNG Category:Crayboth Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Fisher Price